


misplaced

by icelikestwice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: 122520, Angst, F/F, this is for the murder mystery au, yes chaeyoung is dead that's why it's tagged as major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28043229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icelikestwice/pseuds/icelikestwice
Summary: The night where Chaeyoung dies and watches her friends fall apart.
Kudos: 25





	misplaced

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is based around the murder mystery AU that we worked on a few months ago which is ["TWICE: Who's Lying?"](https://twitter.com/icelikestwice/status/1218548347222384640?s=20). It's a prequel, kind of. Have fun reading ^^', happy December 13th.

_Tzuyu, Tzuyu, Tzuyu._

_All Chaeyoung could think about was Tzuyu._

_Even as the air was sucked out of her lungs, Chaeyoung’s last thought was Tzuyu’s smile._

_Then darkness, drowning in a deafening silence._

Death, as everyone says, is scary. But Chaeyoung never feared it, she paid it no mind. She knew that it was the end that everyone would have to face, so why fear what's inevitable?

But then again, Chaeyoung won't be lying if she said that she didn't feel uncomfortable as silence and darkness clouded her surroundings. 

Chaeyoung doesn't know how long she's been out for, but when she finds herself staring at the ground, she has this gut feeling that she's dead. She looks around and takes in the chaos that's going on around her. 

Nayeon's car was wrecked, it's front basically mashed and fused into the side of a white truck. She looks at the people all around her, and she recognizes none of them. There's people in police uniforms, people wearing nurse attires, and some civilians who were the witness to the crash. It's all a mess, really, but where is Nayeon? 

She scans her surroundings once again, trying to search for her Nayeon unnie. 

Then she spots her in the distance, getting aided by a few responders. 

She saw how much Nayeon was shaking, trying to keep herself calm as the paramedic aided her injuries. It was clear that she was in a state of shock, and Chaeyoung didn't really know what to do. 

For a second, Nayeon looks up, and Chaeyoung thinks that the girl has made eye contact with her. Is she alive? 

But then, Nayeon bursts into tears and looks away. And like she wasn't there at all, two paramedics lift up a person who has a white sheet over them with a gurney and begins to roll them to the ambulance. 

Chaeyoung doesn't need to see through the sheet to know that it's her. 

She stands there for a second as people phase over her body like she wasn't there in the first place. She needs time to take it all in, is this what death really is? She didn't expect it to be so… lifelike, yet so lonely. 

Everyone is moving around her while all Chaeyoung could do is stay still. And even when Chaeyoung tries to tap someone’s shoulder, she only sees her own hand phase over the person, so she decides to just stick around with Nayeon who was getting treated for a few minor injuries.

It's funny how Chaeyoung remembers Nayeon nagging at her for not wearing her seatbelt.

She knew that she shouldn’t be here, misplaced and all. Don’t souls have some sort of tunnel to follow? Or even a hotel to stay in? Chaeyoung didn’t know, nor did she mind. Yeah, nobody can see her, but Chaeyoung stayed anyway, not really knowing what to do. She only blindly follows Nayeon as the girl gets taken to the hospital.

Nayeon was silent for the most part, keeping to herself as she was asked to rest by one of the waiting room’s chairs as a room was not available just yet.

Then, the others arrived. The girls’ searching eyes only met Nayeon’s red and puffy ones, and they’re instantly met with confusion. Where was Chaeyoung? Was she okay? Nayeon was fine, trying to search for words, but then Sana asked if she was okay.

It all went downhill from there.

Nayeon’s confusion turned into anger as she stared at Sana. The others were silent as the two stared at each other. A few seconds passed between them, and even if she was dead, Chaeyoung could feel herself suffocating in the tense air that surrounded them.

“She’s dead.” Nayeon’s words dropped on the girls like a nuke. Nobody knew how to react, not even Chaeyoung herself.

“What do you mean? What do you mean that she’s dead?” Tzuyu says, tears immediately filling her eyes. Chaeyoung watches as Nayeon balled her fists and clench her jaw. Why was she angry? Everyone had the same questioning look plastered in their faces, waiting for Nayeon to say something, anything, that would explain the whole situation.

“I don’t know, okay?” Nayeon hisses, tears already falling down her cheeks. The others were already crying too, and another moment of silence passed over them once again. 

That was until Sana spoke again.

“What happened, Nayeon?”

That seemed to put Nayeon over the edge as she stood up from her chair.

“I don’t know, okay? For all we know, it could be your fucking fault!” Nayeon screamed as she shoved Sana. The others were stunned, not knowing how to react. Jihyo was the first to speak, immediately backing up Sana. “Nayeon, it was an accident. Calm down.” She says, trying to reason with the older girl, but that really didn’t walk as Nayeon scoffs. Sana, not willing to take the blame on what just happened, decides to answer. “I didn’t do shit to you, Nayeon. You can’t blame this on me.” She says, trying to sound calm as tears fall down from her cheeks.

“I know that you’re angry, but you’re not the only one that lost a friend; we did too.” Jeongyeon says in hopes of easing the situation. 

Nayeon didn’t react after that, and sooner or later, Chaeyoung found herself following Nayeon as the older girl stormed off into the bathroom. Only Chaeyoung followed her, and when Mina tried to, Jeongyeon just pulled her back and shook her head. She knew that Nayeon needed time alone. 

Chaeyoung didn’t want to see her friends fall apart because of her, that’s worse than being sent to hell if she would be honest.

Nayeon slams the door behind her and locks it, basically stopping Chaeyoung from going inside. Well, that was until 5 minutes later when Chaeyoung finally realizes that she can phase through walls. Maybe being a ghost isn’t so bad after all.

Chaeyoung is immediately met with Nayeon staring at herself in the mirror. She was already a sobbing mess, her legs shaking and her lips wobbling as she tried to hold herself together. It was only then that Chaeyoung realized that she was whispering curses and insults.

“You should’ve worn your fucking seatbelt.” Nayeon says, staring back at the mirror. Chaeyoung knows that this message was for her, even without meeting Nayeon’s gaze through the mirror. She knew that she was right, but what’s done is done, it's not like they could magically go back in time.

“This is all your fault, Nayeon.” The older girl says spitefully. Chaeyoung wanted to comfort her, but how? Ghosts are pretty useless. So, all Chaeyoung could really do was watch as Nayeon fell apart on the bathroom floor. She succumbed into a sobbing mess, and as much as Chaeyoung wanted to help, she couldn’t.

She left Nayeon after that, not really knowing why she decided to stay in the first place.

She walks around the hospital, not really knowing what to do. She comes back to where her friends were and is met with Dahyun sitting on one of the stools next to Tzuyu. Chaeyoung decides to sit down next to the both of them. It was silent for a while, then Dahyun spoke.

“I never got to say sorry…” She mumbles and Chaeyoung feels the thorns piercing her heart. Tzuyu sighs and looks at Dahyun, eyes red and puffy as her tears fall from them. “I never got to say goodbye.” Tzuyu says and that’s when Chaeyoung realizes that she was already crying.

Maybe this is why people feared death. Maybe people just didn’t want to leave people behind.

So Chaeyoung stayed there, sitting next to Tzuyu and Dahyun as they wept. Her friends were grieving for her, so Chaeyoung grieved for herself.

She grieves for what could’ve been, she grieves for all of the promises she’s made, she grieves for the bond that’s now broken, she grieves for her friends.

_(Chaeyoung doesn’t know it yet, but Momo was trembling in fear just a few feet away from her._

_What has she done?)_

**Author's Note:**

> Please use #TWICEWhosLying or #TWICECatchMeIfYouCan for your reactions and questions! :) For any inquiries, holler at me via [@icewritesstuff](https://twitter.com/icewritesstuff)


End file.
